dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tambourine
| JapName=タンバリン| RomName=Tanbarin| AniName=Tambourine| MangaName=Tambourine| AltName=Goku's second defeater| FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #135 Dragonball episode 102| Race= Mutant Namek| Date of birth= 753 A.D. May 6th| Date of death= 753 A.D. May 8th| Height=6'1"| Weight=163 lbs.| FamConnect= Katas (Grandfather) King Piccolo (Father) Piano (Brother) Cymbal (Brother) Drum (Brother) Kami (Uncle/Father's Good Counterpart) Piccolo Jr. (Brother/Father's reincarnation)}} Tambourine is King Piccolo's second son, a humanoid gargoyle-like Namekian. Another offspring who closely resembles Tambourine with different colored clothes and lighter skin was seen earlier in Master Roshi's flashback depicting him terrorizing various humans alongside other offspring, though there's no logical way this could have been Tambourine since this offspring was killed onscreen. His orders were to hunt down and assassinate all contenders who participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament from the most recent dating back to the past ten and a few years so that King Piccolo's hostile takeover is a smooth one. He was also ordered to pickup up any Dragon Balls he sees along the way if he happened to come across any. Tambourine kills Krillin by chance, along with some of the other participants of the past tournaments; including King Chapa, Panpoot, Nam, Bacterian, Man-Wolf, and Giran. Tambourine also destroyed Goku's Flying Nimbus cloud using the mouth beam technique and savagely beat up Goku, who was furious at him for murdering Krillin, and left him to die in the woods. The next day Tambourine was sent by his father to find his brother Cymbal's killer (this order prevented him from killing Yamcha) and is beaten up by Goku. Tambourine attempts to retreat back to Pilaf's airship but is vaporised to bits by Goku's Kamehameha after using his Power Pole to reach him. Techniques *''One-Hundred Arms'' - After mocking King Chapa's eight arm technique, he uses this more advanced version. *''Wah-Tah Kick'' - He leaps and does a stereotypical kung fu movie pose kick. Used on Panputt. *''Shocker Flatline'' - Tambourine channels electricity through his palm into his opponent. Used on Bacterian. *''Sidearm Flamer'' - His hand glows orange like fire for a second and he the impales his opponent from the side with it. Used on Giran. *''Tommy Gun Tsuki'' - Similar to Tien's Machine Gun Tsuki, except with kicks. *''Lick Twister'' - Tambourine wraps the opponent in his tongue and then does a high speed spin. *''Ki'' Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. We see him use one to destroy a hay wagon and kill the horse. *''Chou Makouhou'' - A beam shot from the mouth. Tambourine uses it to destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus, and later tries it on Goku during their final battle. *''Soumasen'' - Just like King Piccolo, Tambourine is also capable of using this attack. *''Super Marengeki'' - Tambourine's ultimate attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. An advanced version of the sidearm flamer (see above). Tambourine kicks his opponent into the air and attacks them with a series of punches, until using his hand to impale his victim. This is possibly the attack he was about to use on Yamcha before he was interrupted with news of Cymbal's death. Trivia *Tambourine's name is a pun of the Musical instrument, the Tambourine. *There are some misconceptions that Tambourine and Cymbal were seen during Master Roshi's flashback in Enter King Piccolo. *Tambourine is actually the first non human villain to ever defeat Goku, though Goku's disadvantage was that he was tired and hungry from his fight with Tien Shinhan. Its not known for sure if Goku could have killed Tambourine (at least in the same manner) with his strength as it was when he battled Tien since a Saiyan's strength increases after a brutal beating such as Tambourine gave Goku. *Out of all of King Piccolo's sons, Tambourine is one of the few to come close to resembling a normal Namekian (with the shape of his body and head, as well as his pointy ears, making it easier to compare to a normal Namekian), though like most of King Piccolo's sons, his outfit is far different than what most Namekians are shown to wear. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3 there is a what if where Tambourine survives Goku's Kamehameha. This is unlocked by pressing the transformation button once in story mode when Goku fights King Piccolo but not the second time. If this happens then Tambourine appears but Goku is too tired to beat him. Chi-Chi then appears and finishes Tambourine off. *Out of all the henchmen seen in the Dragon Ball series, Tambourine has one of the highest onscreen body counts, killing 50 or more people. *Tambourine and Imperfect Cell sound the same (as the two have the same voice actor in the FUNimation dub of the anime). *Nuova and Eis Shenron, who later appear in Dragon Ball GT, resemble Tambourine. This is somewhat appropriate considering Nuova was born out of King Piccolo's wish to restore his youth, and Tambourine was one of Piccolo's offspring. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Ryusei Nakao * FUNimation Dub: Dameon Clarke * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano * German Dub: Dietmar Wunder * Italian Dub: Gianluca Iacono Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Nameks